Danny Dhampir
by zoxzix
Summary: danny in an au where the fentons hunt vampires
1. Chapter 1

"danny no." shouted maddie fenton

"ill get him maddie" jack shouted as he shot a stake at the vampire who was sucking on danny's neck. he missed as usual, but it was enough to send the ghost running. "yeah no leech attacks the fentons in their own home."

"shut up jack we need to make sure danny is ok." maddie screamed as she ran towards her son.

"im fine mum, it takes more than one vamp bite to put a fenton out of commision." he said, as he ran to his room.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING DANNY CALLED AN EMERGENCY MEETING AT HIS FRIEND TUCKERS HOUSE.

"so whats up dude"

"yeah danny whats wrong, parents bumming you out." said his rebellious goth friend sam manson.

"no its not that its just, you know how my parents are vampire hunters."

"yeah" said tucker "the whole town thinks they are craaaazy"

"yeah well last night one came out of a portal my dad built and it, it bit me and i screamed and it stopped biting me and i couldnt see what it was doing and then i felt something warm trickling down my throat and i was drinking its blood."

"omg danny are you okay"

"yeah im fine, it was only for a second, then my dad scared it off. but i was so scared."

"so where did it bite you." said sam, leader in all things unnatural and supernatural

"right here" said danny pointing to a spot on his neck

"dude" said tucker, "theres nothing there."

"what"

"maybe its a side effect, i mean vampire blood is supposed to have excellent restorative properties," said the goth girl

"oh yeah, or maybe its part of the bite, you know to stop people beleiving it was vampires." said the techno nerd.

"thanks guys, i knew i could trust you. i just had to tell someone what happened and if i told my parents they would freak, probably start testing me thinking i was a vampire." he laughed. "anyway lets get to school

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"sam help me" danny cried from outside her window.

sam shot awake, was that danny calling for her, she ran to the window. "what are you doing its the middle of the night."

"i know i just need to talk to you. let me in." she ran to the front door, opening it quietly trying not to wake her parents.

"having a midnight visitor are we granddaughter."

"no grandma, just getting some are."

"sure sure, ah well, i used to be like you, you should let him in while im lost in my memories."

"thanks grandma," sam said and she rushed danny to her room.

when they got to her room danny collapsed on sams bed, "thanks sam, i really needed to talk to you, somethings happening."

"what is it danny" she asked. when he didnt speak she said, "come on danny you can tell me anything."

"maybe it would be better if i just showed you." he said. "now close your eyes" she did. danny walked closer and said"now open them."

She screamed


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

sam looked on in horror. where danny had been standing, there was now a young boy wih snow white hair and glowing red eyes, he was wearing a leather overcoat that went down to the floor. he also had inch long curve fangs, ending in wicked points. there was a flash of light and danny stood there again.

"well sam, say something."

"oh my god, youre a a a"

"yes i know, i need your help, i dont know what is going on, we need to figure thise out." danny blurted.

"i know, i know now lets see, what happens if i do this." sam got out a small penknife and cut the tip of her finger. dannys eyes locked on the bead of ruby red liquid befoore hime. sam waved her finger under his nose.

"sam why did you do that i could have done anything." danny shouted.

"i know but you didnt, now change again i want to check something."

danny changed,two rings of light appeared at his waist. his clothes changed and his eyes flashed red, there was a pain in his mouth as his teeth grew, nstantly all he could think about was the droplet on sams finger, the way it smelt the way it shined the way it would taste.

"danny get off me." sam screamed. danny didnt even notice he had pounced, he was about to lick the droplet of blood from sams finger, but he stopped.

"sorry" he muttered and quickly changed back. "you see its dangerouse. i could of hurt you."

"but you didnt, you came to your senses." sam said,"you're still you."

* * *

A/N okay i know it was short but i need reveiws, come on people give me something, okay i need some names for the lunchlady vampire give me some ideas

"maybe, but dont do that again, sam. i wanted to drink your blood, i needed to, i dont know how much restraint i have."

"okay fine" sam muttered, but she saw his point. "any way, how long will you be like this, until the vamp blood leaves your system."

"i dont know, this doesnt happen to me daily."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

danny woke up lying on the floor of sams bedroom, they had been up all night talking about what had happened.

"mmm danny" sam murmured in her sleep. danny quickly came to his senses.n he checked the tim and saw that they were late for school.

"sam quick we have to get to school." sam woke, remembering what danny had told her last night. she jumped up.

"come on danny, we have to get you out of here, my parent will give me hell, you know im not allowed boys up here at night." sam screamed."i know, why dont you climb out of the window and knock on the front door." danny quickly followed her plan.

* * *

when they had got to school danny and sam quickly pulled their friend tucker into a janitors closet and gave him a summarized version of what happened last night.

"but you cant tell anyone tucker, promise me." danny pleaded.

"aww but think how it would raise our social status." tucker moaned

"tucker" sam warned.

"okay, okay" tucker said.

* * *

after the fourth lesson of the day, english with mr lancer, the three friends lined up in the cafeteria to get their lunches. however when they got there they discovered something horrible.

"what, didnt i tell you, i got the school to change the menu to a completely ultra-recyclo-vegetarian style, isnt it wonderful." sam said.

"no sam, you ruined lunch." moaned tucker,"what am i supposed to do without meat."

* * *

meanwhile, at fenton works.

"did somebody change the menu." said a grandmotherly looking person, climbing out of the fenton portal.

* * *

suddenly a cold mist seeped out of danny's mouth

"whats going on" said tucker, with surprise.

"there's a vampire nearby." said danny. "over there" he said, as he noticed the deathly pale lunchlady.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"garbage fight" danny screamed, as he chucked his lunch at dash.

"its not garbage its food" sam screamed. danny pulled her and tucker under the table. danny quickly changed into his alter ego. "hey danny, how can you get us over there without being noticed."

"watch this" he said and he turned them all into an insubstantial mist. they glided along the floor and into the kitchen, where he made them visible again.

"hello dearies, im confused, its supposed to be meatloaf today, but i cant seem to find it, did somebody change the menu," said the grandmotherly vampire.

"oh thats easy" said tucker, pointing at sam "she did"

"you changed the menu" the grandmother was gone replaced by a screaming she demon. "the food here has been the same for 100 years."

"well that explains why it tastes so bad," danny screamed as he flew at the vamp. she dodged and quickly threw some stoves at him.

"i control lunch. you cant hope to defeat me" she screamed "do you want a cookie" the three people shook their heads. "then perish."

the vampire threw steel trays at sam and tucker but danny caught them, he chased the evil old woman into the corridor, where he was met by a maelstrom of meat, which quickly formed into a large humanoid.

the meat woman quickly defeated danny, and as he was knocked down, he reverted to his usual form, only for him and his friend tucker to be caught by mister lancre.

"Great lord of the flies, what have you boys been doing." he exclaimed looking at the damage the fight had done to the corridor."both of you detention now."

* * *

when they got to detention mr lancre said "young mr baxter told me you started a food fight. well you can sit here until i deem you punished" he left the room

"where is sam" danny shouted at tucker

"i dont know, the meat lady took her. wait a minute" he exclaimed. pointing at the cameras in lancre office. "meat trail. heading for the basement."

"ok here we go." danny said, and he turned him and tucker into mist


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tucker and danny quickly sank through the floor, and tucker exclaimed "im in heaven," as he saw the piles of crates, all filled with meat.

"focus tuck, OK you try and get Sam out of that pile of meat, ill deal with the lunch-lady." Danny shouted, as he flew towards the offending vampire. he quickly started attacking the meat lady, but every bit of meat he knocked off instantly was replaced. he then made an uppercut which sent the pile of meat into the ceiling, but a clump of mist quickly sank back down and was quickly surrounded by choice cuts of steaks. luckily tucker shouted "come on Danny, I just got Sam free."

danny swooped down and grabbed his friends and swooped through the double doors. he flew out of the school and back to his house.

* * *

meanwhile

"Treasure island how did they get away." Mr Lancre screamed.

* * *

later at danny's house

"okay guys, we need to find a way to stop this vampire."

"we wouldn't need to if Sam hadn't changed the menu." tucker screamed

"well she wouldn't have gotten angry if you hadn't told her it was me."

"yeah well I'm going to make sure they change the menu back." tucker screamed, and he stormed off.

"yeah well I'm going to make sure they don't." Sam screamed after him, following tucker out of the door.

* * *

the next morning, when Danny got to school. he stopped in his tracks. on the school ground were two protests, one pro meat, one against meat. danny stormed up to tucker and Sam, who were arguing in between the two protests. "What, how did you two get these protests up in one night." Danny said.

"our all meat diet gives us the energy to act at any time." tucker said.

"and our veggie diet means we dont have to waste time cooking our food." Sam retorted.

"never-mind." Danny shouted as his vamp sense went off. "the crazy lunch-lady is here."


End file.
